<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【汤哈】红线 by Shen_xu_xia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175598">【汤哈】红线</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_xu_xia/pseuds/Shen_xu_xia'>Shen_xu_xia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry is a fifth grade exchange student from Beauxbatons, M/M, Soulmates, Tom did not make a Horcrux, contemporary, sexcual cues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_xu_xia/pseuds/Shen_xu_xia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果给汤姆第二次机会，他肯定会离那个仪式远远的<br/>…………<br/>不过谁知道呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【汤哈】红线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是几个月前老福特满100fo时的点梗文，现在搬到这里，老福特名字叫肾虚侠，不过我没写多少文啦w<br/>仪式咒语之类的东西都是我瞎编的，读起来奇怪都是我的锅，ooc也是我的锅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>待在汤姆·里德尔身边这么多年，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福自认为还是比较了解对方的。</p><p>比如说当里德尔一直盯着某个人看的时候，那个人十有八九会倒大霉。</p><p>事实上，斯莱特林的学生这段时间基本上都发现了他们级长的怪异之处，他似乎经常盯着格兰芬多学院那边看，但是当你顺着他的目光望过去时，你又判断不出来他看的到底是谁。里德尔的眼神不像平时那么锐利，而是带着一层薄薄的迷雾，让人猜不透他的想法。<br/>
当然，没有人敢去问里德尔这个问题，在斯莱特林学院，每个学生最开始学会的道理就是，永远不要去惹汤姆里德尔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管霍格沃茨教授的都是些正统魔法，但这并不妨碍学生们在私底下鼓捣一些奇奇怪怪的小咒语，男孩们会互相传授各种无伤大雅的整人恶咒和一些实用的清洁魔咒（毕竟男生总是喜欢把自己弄得乱七八糟），女孩们则经常挤在一起交流各种美容技巧，消除青春痘、自动理发、掩盖黑眼圈……学生总是如此，课堂上教魔法的时候就开始昏昏欲睡，下了课后却精神百倍的钻研各种稀奇古怪的东西。</p><p>不过学生间的咒语热就像时尚潮流一样，有一个流行期，可能今天大家还在讨论如何让羽毛笔用你的笔迹自动抄作业，明天就开始研究驱赶洛丽丝夫人的小秘诀。汤姆向来对此嗤之以鼻，因为通常情况下，这些咒语十个里有四个汤姆早就知道，三个从魔咒的理论体系上讲有严重问题，剩下三个一看就是完全瞎编的。他完全无法理解为什么学生们要把时间浪费在这些莫名其妙的东西上，不过这也正是他与众不同的表现不是吗？庸俗的凡人只会停留在这种可笑的层面，只有他深入魔法的本源，探寻很多人一辈子都无法想象的秘密……</p><p>不过，在汤姆五年级的时候，一个据说能测出自己灵魂伴侣的仪式在学生中悄然流传开来。这个咒语不知道是谁从哪学来的，但所有人都陷入了狂热的状态，尤其是女学生们，她们每当下课时都会和朋友悄悄的讨论灵魂伴侣的八卦，动不动就爆发出一阵让人狂起鸡皮疙瘩的傻笑。</p><p>让汤姆觉得无法理喻的是，斯莱特林学院的人居然也开始搞起这个愚蠢的仪式了。有一次他路过两个低年级女生的时候，听到她们正兴奋的说着那个仪式需要的魔药，难道蛇院的人也疯了吗？在第n次看到马尔福脸上的傻笑时，汤姆终于压不住自己的火气了。</p><p>“阿布拉克萨斯，究竟是什么事让你这段时间如此高兴？”</p><p>马尔福脸上的笑容僵住了，不安的回答：“我的主，只是一些很无聊的东西，说出来怕是会让您发笑……”</p><p>“没关系，我只是单纯的好奇而已。毕竟最近学校里可不是只你一人有这样的表现。但说无妨。”</p><p>“是……是的，”马尔福犹豫的开口，“您可能有所耳闻，关于那个据说能找到自己灵魂伴侣的仪式。它现在在学生中颇受欢迎，我一时好奇，也就……”</p><p>岂止是颇受欢迎，现在所有的学生几乎都晕了头。汤姆默默腹诽，似笑非笑的打量着马尔福。“那么你尝试得到的结果呢？如果是一个你根本不认识的人，只怕你也不会这么高兴吧。”</p><p>马尔福那天生苍白的皮肤微微染上了一丝红晕。“呃……这……这没什么……毕竟谁也不知道那个仪式到底是真是假……”</p><p>他正不好意思着，但里德尔一声低沉的轻笑让他瞬间紧张起来。“告诉我，阿布。”他的主人缓缓地从正坐的姿势变成慵懒的歪躺。“你真的相信那个仪式吗？或者说。你真的觉得世界上存在灵魂伴侣吗？”</p><p>虽然不明白里德尔的用意，但这种时候一定要说真话。马尔福斟酌着用词：“我想，仪式的真伪不能确定，可是灵魂伴侣方面，尽管不是所有人都有灵魂伴侣，但历史上确实记载了相当多关于此事的例子，所以……我偏向于相信灵魂伴侣的存在。”</p><p>里德尔微微合眼，斯莱特林公共休息室里晦暗不明的火光映照在他的脸上，这让马尔福愈发不安。当他在脑子里反复排查自己刚才的话有无不妥时，里德尔冷淡的开口了。</p><p>“学生流传的仪式咒语中，第三句的第五个单词，你知道是什么意思吗？”</p><p>“这……”突如其来的学术性问题让马尔福愣住了，虽然作为马尔福家族的继承人，阿布拉克萨斯本人的成绩绝对不差，但咒语背后的系统理论和魔力本源类的研究他了解的并不多。“恕我见识浅薄，我并不知道其中的含义。”</p><p>“我们的咒语里，有相当多的组成部分是由古英语和拉丁语演变而来的。一个道听途说、不确定效果的咒语，很多时候可以通过词语演变推断它的可能用途。”</p><p>汤姆用纤长的手指托着魔杖在半空中书写起来。说来也怪，他的动作看上去是如此随意，可你丝毫不会认为魔杖会从他手里脱落，那细长而苍白的紫杉木魔杖简直像是汤姆身体的一部分。他轻松自如的挥动着它。</p><p>“第三句的第五个单词，”汤姆拼出了每一个字母，“在拉丁文里和灵魂并不相关。恰恰相反，它对应的是你的内心，这意味着这个仪式显示出的并不是你的灵魂伴侣，而更可能是你心中本就属意的对象。如此看来，也就难怪那么多学生高兴不已了，因为他们求得的都是自己本就爱慕之人。”</p><p>马尔福的脸又变红了，大概是想起了自己的仪式结果。“并且，仪式所需的魔药，它的配方也有问题。坏血草这种用在迷乱药里的材料在这个仪式里能有什么效果？根据其他材料推断，它甚至连辅助药性发挥的功能都没有。唯一的可能性就是它会让你产生一种错觉，让你根据潜意识里对爱慕之人的认知构造出一个模糊的暗示。你完成仪式后看到的应该不是什么明确的指引，而是某种似是而非的东西吧？那个暗示可能放在很多人身上都契合。”</p><p>汤姆每说一句话，马尔福的脸色就白一分。到了最后，就连汤姆也不想继续刺激他了。</p><p>“还有更多前后矛盾的问题，我就不详细说了。但让我无法理解的是，这种学生间的无聊把戏，居然让你也沉迷于其中了？阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福？我还以为你会更理智些呢。”</p><p>里德尔的语气和以往一样淡漠，但马尔福却从中听出了暗含的指责之意，冷汗瞬间流下。“大……大人！”他急忙行礼。“是……是我一时糊涂——”</p><p>“好了，好了，阿布。不要太紧张。我只是随口一说而已。去做你该做的事情吧。”汤姆挥了挥手，如蒙大赦的马尔福正准备赶紧离开，但不知为何，他鬼使神差的停下了脚步。

“……怎么了，阿布拉克萨斯？”</p><p>“大人……我有一种猜想……虽然学生之间流传的仪式有明显的问题，但……如果把整个仪式的流程修补完整，它是否真的能为人们寻找到自己的灵魂伴侣呢？我是说，一个真正能理解你的全部，与你像是本为一体，和你的肉体、思想、灵魂完全契合的人？”</p><p>汤姆沉默着，空气中只有壁炉里火焰噼啪燃烧的声音，这让马尔福开始后悔起自己的嘴快。</p><p>“……从理论上讲，补全后的这个仪式确实有可能与灵魂伴侣相关。但那又如何？你该不会真的相信世界上有那样的存在吧？”

听到里德尔的嘲讽，本就害怕的马尔福更是汗毛倒竖，他还想说些什么，但最终只是丧气的回答：“您说得对，是我在浪费时间。”

汤姆只是示意马尔福离开。对方走后，斯莱特林其他的人也不大敢到他这一块儿来，汤姆尽情的享受着安静的氛围，看着壁炉里跳跃的火花，沉思着。</p><p>“平等的灵魂伴侣……”</p><p> </p><p>“……哼。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出乎汤姆意料的是，这波寻找灵魂伴侣热持续的时间还比较长，他经过走廊时依然能听到学生们关于仪式叽叽喳喳的讨论声。这些对汤姆影响不大，但他无法忍受有些人散播谣言，向别的学生暗示自己是汤姆的灵魂伴侣。他知道自己在学校里有相当多的爱慕者，但灵魂伴侣？开什么玩笑。这世界上不可能有与他平等相同甚至匹敌的人。</p><p>汤姆提点了一下自己的追随者，很快那些谣言就渐渐止住了，但他的心里也出现了一种莫名的欲望。他是对灵魂伴侣这个概念嗤之以鼻不假，可与此同时，他也对灵魂伴侣背后的魔法原理产生了一些好奇。灵魂一直都是魔法里最深奥、最不可思议的存在，它不可触摸、不可测量、不可定义、不可束缚，它是生命这个概念中最难以捉摸的组成部分，就连黑魔法里关于灵魂的研究也极其稀少。灵魂本身就如此的具有不确定性，两个独立的个体，他们的灵魂又怎么可能做到在茫茫人海中完美的契合彼此呢？</p><p>正因如此，这恰恰激起了汤姆的研究兴趣，他能看出学生流传的仪式版本不是胡编乱造的产物，它看上去倒像是被人传来传去传变了样。也许按照魔咒和魔药学背后本源的规律修正这个仪式，真的能进行灵魂伴侣的追寻。</p><p>汤姆可不是空想主义者。</p><p>确定了研究计划之后，汤姆开始在闲余时间查找相关资料，咒语里明显有问题的词句通常情况下都是正确词语的谐音词，汤姆需要推断出真正的咒语，魔药也是一样，药性明显相冲突的药材必须替换。尽管这是一个复杂又繁琐的工作，但汤姆的热情被完全激发了起来，他本就喜欢研究远超当前巫师界水平的深奥学问，这种与灵魂相关联的内容正对他的喜好。随着他的慢慢钻研，仪式越来越完整，越来越贴合现实中魔力的基本运转规律，到了五年级的学期末，汤姆终于确信，自己已经完整的修复了整个仪式的流程。</p><p>到了这一步，他又开始怀疑起来：虽然复刻是完成了，但自己有必要亲自测试一下这个仪式吗？汤姆坚信自己的独一无二，坚信自己与众不同，灵魂伴侣似乎是个很荒谬的事情。</p><p>可心里又有某种声音蛊惑他：只不过是一个仪式，不会对你造成什么损害，你难道不相信自己的研究结果吗？你难道不想知道它的效果究竟是什么样的吗？</p><p>当汤姆站在斯莱特林密室的大厅里，看着地上画好的法阵和手上握着的魔药时，他才后知后觉的发现，自己在前段时间已经无形中做出了决定，就连熬制很困难的魔药都准备好了。不过汤姆里德尔可不是临阵退缩的家伙，他再三确认过所有步骤的安全性，便毫不犹豫的行动起来。</p><p>拔开瓶塞，汤姆将熬好的魔药一饮而尽。它尝起来很奇怪，不像寻常魔药那样充满刺鼻的药材气息，也不像汤姆以前遇过的任何味道。它……像是鲜血，带着微妙的铁锈味，夹杂着武器被打磨过后锐利的气息和火焰灼烧的感觉，还有一丝若有若无的火药味。汤姆无法理解为什么会是这样，这简直就是杀戮和死亡的气息被浓缩进了药里，但是他早就无数次确认过魔药的配比毫无问题，他相信自己没有出错。</p><p>不过就算出错也得继续下去，更何况服完魔药后汤姆并没有产生任何不适，相反，他甚至有种飘飘然的感觉，自己的身体好像变得格外轻盈，不过还在控制范围之内。他走到法阵中央，用准备好的小刀割开自己的拇指，将鲜血滴落在阵眼处，吟诵起完整的咒语。</p><p>“神圣的魔力本源——”</p><p>“——我向您真诚的恳求——”</p><p>“——以我的鲜血和灵魂为媒介——”</p><p>“——请为我指路——”</p><p>“——我的镜像，我的半身——”</p><p>“——我的血肉相连、灵魂相缠之人——”</p><p>“——我的命中注定——”</p><p>“——我的倒影——”</p><p>“——为我指路。”</p><p>随着咒语最后一个词的结束，法阵发出了微光。某一个瞬间，汤姆感到自己好像被什么东西轻轻的拉扯了一下，不是肉体上的触觉，更像是精神，或者说根本无法用语言形容的体会。面对这种奇特的感觉，他的大脑空白了刹那，但它没有持续到一秒钟就消失了，留下汤姆在原地心有余悸的喘气。</p><p>就在这时，原本被法阵吸收的血液变成了一股红雾悄悄的升起来，它漂浮到汤姆的手部，在他还没有反应过来的时候变换成了其他形态。</p><p>汤姆不确定的慢慢抬起左手，发现自己的小拇指上出现了……</p><p>一根红绳？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这太疯狂了。</p><p>汤姆看着自己的左手发呆。</p><p>仪式结束后，他试着想取下那一圈红线，但不管他用什么方法，红线都稳稳当当的黏在他的小拇指上。这就是灵魂伴侣的指示？汤姆气得笑出了声，他就没见过这么扯淡的指示。可惜无论他有多恼火，也改变不了自己无法摆脱它的事实。最终，汤姆只是怒气冲冲的回到宿舍去，下意识的遮掩自己的左手，希望其他人不会看到上面奇怪的“装饰”。</p><p>不过，就算看到了又怎样呢？毕竟在斯莱特林可没人敢嘲笑他，不管是在人前还是在背后。</p><p>日子照旧过着，汤姆仍然是那个全霍格沃茨最优秀的学生，受到所有人的喜爱（邓布利多除外）。曾经在密室里的事情好像没发生过一样，但每当他瞥见自己左手上的一抹红光时他就知道，那并不是他的想象。五年级结束，汤姆在OWLs里拿到了令人赞叹的全优成绩，这对他来说当然是轻而易举，暑期开始后汤姆就去了翻倒巷，一边打工一边继续着黑魔法的研究。比起在学校，汤姆现在有着充分的自由，他沉浸在黑魔法的世界里，和翻倒巷里各种不同的人打交道。忙碌的生活让他觉得十分充实，只有深夜回到租住的房子里洗个热水澡时，那苍白手指上夺目的红线还在提醒着他，仍有一个定时炸弹需要处理。</p><p> </p><p>六年级开学，汤姆依然是斯莱特林的级长。这让他心里颇为愤懑，因为他知道以自己的能力完全有资格当学生会的男主席，他比那个七年级的傻大个强一百倍，汤姆相信迪佩特会当选，这肯定又是邓布利多搞的鬼。</p><p>但表面上他与平时无异，一如往常的礼貌和淡漠。斯莱特林的学生们向来对他敬而远之，这时候也只有心腹会坐在他身边，低声汇报着暑假以来的情报信息。汤姆在脑内仔细分析着利弊，打量着正在进行的分院仪式，观察是否有值得拉拢的家族。当所有一年级新生分院完毕后，大家都开始准备进餐了，然而邓布利多并没有把分院帽收起来，他只是拍了拍手，示意学生们注意。</p><p>“事实上，今年我们会接待一群很独特的客人。”迪佩特向学生们说。“法国的布斯巴顿魔法学校本着友好交流的名义派来了十名留学生和一名带队老师，他们将在这里生活学习一年，我希望大家能友好的招待我们的客人，与他们一起进行学术交流，展现出霍格沃茨学生的风范。”</p><p>礼堂里顿时炸开了锅，大家都兴奋的讨论着这个消息，就连斯莱特林的一部分人也按捺不住，低声交谈着。</p><p>“也不知道布斯巴顿的授课内容与方式和霍格沃茨有没有什么区别。”</p><p>“这不是重点，我听说布斯巴顿以女生居多，这次说不定有很多美女呢。”</p><p>这些闲言碎语一字不漏的进入了汤姆的耳朵。他才没兴趣参与这种无聊的谈话，不过外国魔法学校的具体情况，汤姆确实有一些好奇心。听说德国的德姆斯特朗并不禁止学习黑魔法，法国的布斯巴顿又有什么特殊之处呢？</p><p>正当汤姆沉思时，迪佩特又示意学生安静下来。“有什么疑问的话可以之后再谈，我们的客人们马上就要到达这边了，请大家拿出霍格沃茨学生应有的礼节，欢迎朋友们的到来。”</p><p>学生的窃窃私语并没有因为迪佩特的话停下来，只是放低了音量。不过当大礼堂的门被打开时，所有人都鸦雀无声了。</p><p>布斯巴顿的留学生在带队老师的引领下排成队列有序的走入了礼堂大厅，他们分别是五男五女，穿着淡蓝色的长袍，目光直视前方，显得与周围的环境格格不入。所有学生的目光都追随着这群人，有些男生已经被充满异国情调的法国女生迷得呆住了，汤姆只是默默地打量着布斯巴顿的人，这十个人肯定不是什么酒囊饭袋，成绩在布斯巴顿应该都是佼佼者，他有充分的必要尝试和他们建立友好联系。</p><p>他目送着布斯巴顿的留学生走向分院帽，等待着这群人的分院结果，就在这时——</p><p>一道红光飞快的射了出去。</p><p>汤姆的瞳孔微微放大。尽管只有一瞬间，但他确信自己看到了——那个一直缠在他左手小拇指上看似无害的小红绳，飞向了布斯巴顿留学生中的一人。</p><p>是谁汤姆并没有注意到，他完全被刚才发生的事情震惊到了。事实上，汤姆已经把那个寻找灵魂伴侣的仪式判定为失败的实验，红线的问题他也打算本学期在图书馆里寻找资料调查原因，可谁又能想得到，居然在这个时候，它好像……发挥作用了？</p><p>想到这里，汤姆突然发现自己忽略了很重要的事情。他从呆愣状态下回过神来，没有看到自己预想中的画面，所有人都在安静且期待的看着分院仪式的进行，并没有人脸上流露出惊讶的神色。</p><p>这根红线是只有汤姆能看到吗？</p><p>“阿布，”汤姆状似无意的露出自己的左手手指，同身体左侧的马尔福搭话，“你觉得这些人里会有多少人进斯莱特林？”</p><p>马尔福回过头来恭敬的对汤姆说：“大人，我不敢确定。从表面上看来，我想……也许他们更多的人会进拉文克劳。”</p><p>汤姆观察着马尔福的表情，他确定对方看到了自己的左手，也确定马尔福没有任何看到红线可能产生的心理反应。</p><p>看来，这根用自己的血化成的红线真的是只有自己能看到了……</p><p>“拉文克劳！”</p><p>分院帽正大声的宣布着分院结果，那个汤姆没听到名字的女生摆着优雅的姿态走到拉文克劳的餐桌旁，鹰院的学生们尽管平时都比较安静，这个时候也给予了对方热烈的掌声。</p><p>如果那个所谓的“灵魂伴侣”是布斯巴顿的一员，为什么红线只追过去了一秒钟不到就又消失了呢？汤姆微微皱起眉头，他讨厌这种完全没有头绪的思考。“哈利·波特！”邓布利多又高喊出一个名字。波特？那好像是英国一个纯血家族的姓氏，为什么在布斯巴顿？汤姆抬起头，正看到一个头发乱七八糟的男孩坐到了椅子上，虽然表面上似乎很镇定，但汤姆一眼就能看出对方已经兴奋紧张到极点了。分院帽在男孩的头顶没待太久，便高声喊出了学院的名字：“格兰芬多！”狮院的餐桌那边顿时爆发出一阵欢呼声，男孩迅速摘下了帽子，礼貌的向邓布利多道谢，然后就开心的去了格兰芬多的方向。</p><p>又是一个格兰芬多巨怪么？不能抱怨汤姆歧视，事实就是格兰芬多的学生是四个学院中最能惹事的。汤姆意兴阑珊的看着这个布斯巴顿的学生在狮院餐桌上坐下，对方再也掩饰不住自己的激动，兴高采烈的和身边的人握起手。正当汤姆打算收回自己的目光时，男孩的视线恰巧和汤姆对上，他愣了一下，然后冲汤姆露出一个友善的笑容，随后继续和别人攀谈着。</p><p>晚宴剩余的时间里，汤姆的心底一直有一种莫名的想法。</p><p>那双漂亮的绿眼睛没来斯莱特林真是太可惜了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>新学期很快就过去了一个月，布斯巴顿的学生在霍格沃茨适应的很不错，他们都是五年级生，十个人里四个进了拉文克劳，剩余六个都被平均分配到了其他三个学院。虽然斯莱特林没有按照对待一年级新生的态度对待布斯巴顿的两人，但他们很快就察觉到了斯莱特林的行事风格以及权力分布，对汤姆表现出充分的尊敬。汤姆也没有露出自己的真实面貌，客客气气的与他们进行了交流，得到了不少有用的信息。布斯巴顿的二人对汤姆的学识渊博程度还是感到相当吃惊，这让汤姆的自尊心得到了某种微妙的满足。</p><p>但那个格兰芬多的波特，才是汤姆真正注意的人。</p><p>刚开学第二天，布斯巴顿的波特差点炸了整个地窖的新闻就迅速在学校中扩散开来，不过他在危险即将发生的时候迅速调整了魔药，避免了一场可怕的事故。尽管汤姆怀疑那只是因为波特的搭档是隆巴顿，“地牢毁灭者”这个称号还是不可避免的安在了波特的头上。格兰芬多的学生没有丝毫的羞耻感，相反，他们高歌着传颂“地牢毁灭者”的“伟大事迹”，波特似乎也不恼，甚至笑嘻嘻的和他们一起开着玩笑。相比起其他布斯巴顿的学生，波特显然太出风头了（可惜不是什么好风头）。</p><p>如果只有这些混乱的事故，汤姆是不会注意波特的。</p><p>汤姆所在的斯莱特林六年级和波特所在的格兰芬多五年级按照课表基本上是碰不到多少面的，同一时间段内他们的教室位置通常都很远，除非波特真的把地窖炸了，不然汤姆都不一定会注意到对方。</p><p>然而，在第三个星期，汤姆在八楼的走廊上碰到了单独行动的哈利波特。</p><p>“嗨！里德尔学长！”对方热情洋溢的向汤姆打招呼，可汤姆的注意力全然被两人之间的红线吸引住了，这一次，他终于亲眼目睹了事情的过程。当波特转过身来面对他时，从开学晚宴后就毫无动静的红绳如离弦之箭般飞快的射了出去，稳稳的缠在了波特左手的小拇指上，形成一条完全的直线，而波特对这一切毫无察觉，还在欢快的向他挥着手。</p><p>“你……”</p><p>“啊！我下节课快迟到了！对不起学长，我先走啦！”没等汤姆说什么，波特就飞快的掉头跑走了，在他转身的那一刹那，红线又消失了。</p><p>汤姆站在原地，难得的盯着对方刚才站立的地方发呆起来。</p><p>搞什么鬼？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从那天以后，汤姆就格外关注波特。尽管他对灵魂伴侣的定义依旧不屑一顾，可有波特的场合，汤姆又会不由自主的去寻找对方的身影。这让汤姆很是恼火，不过下一次他依然会下意识的看向波特。斯莱特林的学生们早就学会如何判断里德尔的心情，见级长频频望向狮院的方向，他们都认为是某个不长眼的格兰芬多巨怪惹到了汤姆，可是汤姆的眼神总是飘忽不定，这让小蛇们无从分析那个倒霉蛋到底是谁。</p><p>经过多次实验，汤姆发现，红线只会变成直线段，也就是说，只有他和波特之间没有任何阻挡物时，红线才会连上二人。当红线出现时，汤姆曾经试着触摸它，惊讶的发现自己能摸到实体，也许这就是它无法在有阻碍的情况下连接的原因。同样的，汤姆也相当仔细的观察了波特的反应，对方在红线出现时从未有任何异常表现，汤姆相信波特的演技还不至于到能骗过自己的地步，如此看来这根红线只有举行仪式的本人能看见了。</p><p>汤姆试探着向蛇院的两名布斯巴顿学生提到“那个格兰芬多的布斯巴顿”，没想到他们跟竹筒倒豆子一样把波特的故事从头到尾讲了个遍，怕是因为这段时间波特惹事太多的原因。和汤姆想的一样，哈利波特确实属于英国的波特家族，他的父亲詹姆斯波特在结婚后为了迁就妻子的魔药研究搬到了法国居住，所以他没有在霍格沃茨读书，反而就读于布斯巴顿。詹姆斯波特以英国和爱尔兰魁地奇联盟指挥部的外派官员名义在法国魔法部工作，而莉莉伊万斯波特则是相当有名的魔药大师，优秀的家庭环境让哈利波特成长为了一个很讨人喜欢的孩子，除了像他父亲一样时不时惹点乱子之外，他的成绩还是相当优秀的。</p><p>所以只是个纯血家庭常见的小公子，汤姆在心里下定义。</p><p>“里德尔级长，”一个布斯巴顿的学生补充道，“詹姆斯波特是纯血，不过莉莉波特是……麻瓜出身。”</p><p>混血儿，这点倒是和自己一样，不过那又如何呢？哈利波特没有任何特别之处，汤姆无法理解红线为什么会找上他。但无论汤姆承认与否，哈利波特都是他要重点研究的对象。从这天起，汤姆便悄悄的观察着波特的一举一动，试图从蛛丝马迹中寻找对方有可能隐藏的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>9月27号，波特在保护神奇生物课上照顾护树罗锅时被抓伤了，那么简单的生物也照顾不好？</p><p>10月3号，波特的草药课快结束时差点把巴波块茎的脓水溅到别人身上，他优秀的成绩到底是不是造假来的？</p><p>10月14号，波特在午饭时吃了六个鸡腿，天呐，他的胃是无底洞吗？</p><p>10月22号，波特进入格兰芬多球队当上了找球手，据说在场的人都被他的找球速度震撼到了，勉强算是个优点吧，不过这也许只是来自他父亲的遗传？</p><p>10月31号，波特……</p><p>该死的，汤姆没有发现任何有用的情报。哈利波特就像任何一个格兰芬多一样，冲动，毛躁，无知无畏，充满干劲儿，汤姆实在看不出来他身上有半分特殊。</p><p>让灵魂伴侣见鬼去吧！难得的火气涌上心头，汤姆只能悄悄的深呼吸把情绪压下来。他不想再把时间浪费在波特身上，是时候结束这荒谬的一切了，仪式有问题，游戏结束。</p><p>汤姆减少了对波特的跟踪，把精力转移回自己的研究和谋划中，但他仍然会无意中朝波特投去目光，波特碰到他也只是礼貌的微笑。就是这样，对方只不过是个普通人，虽然承认自己的错误很困难，不过没什么。</p><p>有一天，汤姆走在去魁地奇球场的路上，今天是斯莱特林和格兰芬多的魁地奇比赛日，他一点都不喜欢这种粗鲁的运动，但作为斯莱特林的级长，他有必要出席。</p><p>正当他心里没好气的诅咒着魁地奇的狂热分子时，一个女声叫住了他。“里德尔学长！”他回过头，看见一名被分到赫奇帕奇的布斯巴顿女生正气喘吁吁的向自己跑过来。</p><p>“请问有什么我可以效劳吗？”尽管汤姆现在不是很想搭理别人，不过他总是能很好的控制自己。</p><p>女生上气不接下气的解释说：“是……是哈利……我和他今天早饭后聊了几句，他把这个吊坠落在我这里了，这是他很宝贝的护身符，每次球赛都要戴着，但是现在快开赛了，我不知道去哪儿找他，学校里的人基本都去球场了，我找不到帮忙的人，所以……能麻烦您帮忙把这个交给他吗？”</p><p>又是波特。汤姆放松额头的肌肉防止皱眉，摆出标准的微笑。“当然，帮助同学是作为级长应尽的义务。”</p><p>对方小心翼翼的把一个小吊坠放在汤姆的手心，汤姆瞥了一眼，只是一条平平无奇的项链，上面有一个装东西的小盒子。这算护身符？汤姆腹诽，不过他还是礼貌的对女生说：“他现在应该在魁地奇球员的休息室里，我会把它及时带给波特的，放心吧。”</p><p>“谢谢！”女生不好意思的看了一眼汤姆就匆忙离开了。汤姆见周围没人，面无表情的轻轻打开了挂坠盒，里面放着一张照片，汤姆一眼就注意到了画面中间的波特，看上去是很小的时候拍的照片，他身边的男子和他长得简直一模一样，除了波特的绿眼睛属于旁边红发的明媚女子。这两人应该是他的父母。汤姆还以为所谓的护身符会有什么了不得的东西，就这？他非常没风度的翻了个白眼，把吊坠塞进了校服的口袋里。</p><p>赶紧把这玩意儿送走吧。</p><p>汤姆来到狮院球队休息室的门外，用不轻不重的力度叩响门，开门的是格兰芬多球队的队长，他看见是汤姆在门外，眼神里流露出警惕。“里德尔，有何贵干？”</p><p>汤姆淡漠的掏出吊坠递给他：“波特先生把这个落在赫奇帕奇的布斯巴顿同学那里了，她不知道他在哪儿，碰到了我让我代为转交。”</p><p>对方怀疑的打量了一下汤姆，点了点头。“……好吧，我会把它带给哈利的。谢谢你。”</p><p>汤姆也点头致意，随后转身离开。这么一折腾怕是有点晚了，他得赶紧去观众席。当他到达观礼台时，所有的斯莱特林都松了一口气，在里德尔入座前他们都不敢放松的观看比赛。汤姆入座不久，比赛正好准点开始，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的球员们骑着扫帚在赛场上高速穿梭，进行不带血的厮杀，每当进了一球或守了一球，相应的学院席上都会响起热烈的欢呼声。说来也奇怪，不管是狮院还是蛇院，在面对这项体育活动时智商都会同时降低，汤姆无法理解学生对魁地奇的狂热，但显然没必要打压斯莱特林的兴奋，这种全校的集体活动就让他们放松去吧。汤姆只是坐在座位上正常的观看比赛，推测着最终结果，把它当成了一场策略游戏。但相当操蛋的一点是，他坐在观众席上和波特之间几乎毫无障碍，所以那根红绳像射线一样连在两人之间，一根超长的红绳在整个赛场内晃来晃去，并且这荒诞的一幕还只有汤姆能看到。</p><p>不过不同于以往，这一次的比赛并没有持续很久，波特以惊人的速度抓住了金色飞贼结束比赛，斯莱特林的找球手甚至全程都没有看见过飞贼一次。格兰芬多那边传来震耳欲聋的欢呼声，而斯莱特林们则是暗自咬牙，不过碍于汤姆在场也不好表现的太失礼。</p><p>飞行技巧确实不错……汤姆心里想着，骑着扫帚的波特就像一只雀跃的鸟儿，自由自在的尽情飞翔在赛场上。当他准备退场的时候，手指无意间在口袋里摸到了什么硬片，他掏出来一看，皱起了眉头。</p><p>这张照片怎么会在他的口袋里？</p><p>汤姆回忆最开始的时候，也许是他打开吊坠后没有关好，无意中照片掉出来留在他的口袋里了。这可真是麻烦，他想了想，调转方向又一次朝格兰芬多球员休息室走去，这回开门的是格兰芬多的追球手之一，他正在比赛胜利的兴头上，看到汤姆也没有摆臭脸，只是有些吃惊。“里德尔？有什么事？”</p><p>“波特先生吊坠里的照片漏在我这了，我想把它物归原主。”</p><p>“哦，这样啊，不过我正忙着收拾东西，你把这个送给哈利吧，他就在第二个隔间那儿。”对方朝某一个挂着帘子的隔间指了一下就扭头忙自己的去了。汤姆走进门，立刻皱起眉头施了一个清新空气的咒语，男生们在高强度的魁地奇运动后浓烈的汗臭味疯狂刺激着他的鼻腔，格兰芬多的巨怪们，他在心里暗骂道。</p><p>汤姆来到这个唯一挂着门帘的隔间前，里面传来窸窸窣窣的声音。“波特先生？”他试探着开口，“你吊坠里的照片还在我这儿。”</p><p>门帘刷的一下被拉开，一个冒着热汽的波特出现在汤姆面前。汤姆已经对光速出现的红线毫无反应了，真正吸引他注意力的是波特的样子。他似乎刚洗完澡，只穿着内裤和衬衫，纤长的腿部裸露在外，头发还湿漉漉的搭在细嫩的脖颈上，大滴大滴的水珠往下滴落，把对方身上仅有的一件白衬衫浸润的微微透明，汤姆甚至都能看见胸前的红点，冲过热水澡的皮肤泛着淡淡的粉色，和白皙的肤色相映衬着，显得莫名……可口，没戴眼镜的大眼睛扑闪扑闪，看上去像是翡翠般晶莹剔透。</p><p>汤姆还在呆愣着，波特就手忙脚乱的从一个包里掏出了那条吊坠，打开后发现里面是空的，急忙扭头望向汤姆。“照片？照片在你那里吗？”</p><p>汤姆沉默的掏出口袋里的照片递给波特，对方急忙接过去检查，看见照片完好无损，嘴角微微上扬，似乎很开心的样子。</p><p>“这张照片对你很重要吗？”汤姆忍不住开口问道。</p><p>“啊！”发现自己忽视了别人，波特的脸瞬间涨得通红。“不好意思，我太高兴了……谢谢你，把它还给我，”他低下头，温柔的看着手里的照片，里面的三个小人还在冲外面微笑着，“我小的时候父母因为忙于工作常常没时间管我，这是有一次难得一家人都有时间庆祝我的生日拍下来的，它对我很重要，谢谢你。”</p><p>汤姆对这种直白的语言风格有些不习惯。“既然它很重要，那以后就仔细些保管。我很高兴物归原主了。”</p><p>“嗯，真的很感谢你。”波特不大好意思的挠挠头。汤姆转过身去，想起什么又扭头说道：“赶紧把头发擦干吧，容易着凉。”</p><p>“嗯？哦，哦哦哦哦哦哦！”波特连忙把一个巨大的浴巾盖在自己的头上，本来就不是很高大的身体更显得娇小了。汤姆离开了球员休息室，径直向斯莱特林的地窖走去，他的步伐比以往更加匆忙，到最后甚至接近奔跑。路上斯莱特林的学生惊讶的看着这一幕，里德尔级长很少有如此匆忙的一面，发生了什么？</p><p>进入自己的单人宿舍后，汤姆直接往床上一躺。从刚才看到波特的第一眼开始，他的全身就陷入一股莫名的燥热，这根本无法合理解释。汤姆不是不知道那方面的知识，但波特？不可能。他见过的俊男美女多得去了，虽然都比不上他，最起码也是相当出挑的。一个傻乎乎的格兰芬多？不可能，绝对不可能。</p><p>但汤姆的否定并不能阻止某些画面在眼前重现，实际上，他越是告诉自己不要继续想，它们就越来越清晰。不知过了多久，汤姆才慢慢平复下来，到底是怎么回事？汤姆质问自己。难道这就是灵魂伴侣的效果？让人产生生理反应？太荒唐了，无论如何都不可能。他从床上爬起来走到书桌旁，拿出自己之前研究仪式的图纸，又一次深深的钻入了深奥的理论中，然而到了晚饭点他也没有得出什么结论，只好前往礼堂。在晚餐时，他无意中看向了波特的方向，只见波特又左右手各一个鸡腿大快朵颐着，圆润的嘟嘟唇泛着淡淡的油光，说不定像果冻一样软滑……</p><p>该死的梅林，汤姆心想。</p><p>他又开始发热了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，汤姆做了一个梦。</p><p>具体的内容已经不记得了，只剩下黏稠的触感，潮湿的空气，温热的身体，还有躁动不安的意识，迷乱的思想，疯狂的举动，窒息的感受，和无形的禁锢。梦中似乎有什么柔软的东西拂过他的面颊，像蛇一样的手臂游走在背部，他想去抓住它，却又被调皮的躲开。</p><p>汤姆听到有人在轻笑。</p><p> </p><p>第二天早上，汤姆抬起被子沉默了很久，用了一个清理一新之后就进了卫生间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>学校生活还在继续，但汤姆却开始尽量远离波特经常出没的地点。他不想再看见那堆鸟窝头，不想再撞上那双绿眼睛，不想再碰到那个小巨怪。到此为止吧，现在学期都接近过半了，没必要一直追求没有答案的问题，一个斯莱特林想不碰到一个不同年级的格兰芬多还是很轻松的。也许波特确有他的独特之处，但从现在开始这与他无关了，他很忙，有着自己的事业，波特只是个意外，仅此而已。</p><p>所以当斯拉格霍恩来邀请他参加五年级学生的决斗俱乐部时，他直接拒绝了。</p><p>“对不起教授，我这段时间学业比较忙碌，怕是帮不上忙。”</p><p>“哦汤姆，”斯拉格霍恩又露出那种得意的笑容，“别找借口了，我难道还不知道你有多聪明？怕是现在让你参加NEWTs你都能得全优！来吧汤姆，周六的下午两点，到大礼堂帮我指导一下其他孩子们。我相信这对你而言是个很简单的工作。”</p><p>在汤姆想出拒绝的理由之前，斯拉格霍恩拍了拍他的肩膀直接走开了，徒留他站在原地暗暗咒骂着蛇院院长被菠萝蜜饯糊了脑子。</p><p>可木已成舟，自己不能让斯拉格霍恩丢面子，如果不去的话影响会不好。汤姆讨厌这种受制于人的感觉，他莫名怀念暑假的自由时光。过了一会儿，他向宿舍走去。</p><p>与其气坏自己还不如好好睡会儿觉。</p><p> </p><p>周六下午，汤姆准时到达大礼堂，中午午餐时的桌椅已经被摆放到一边，中央临时架起了一个平台。五年级的学生们在下面叽叽喳喳，兴奋的交谈着。汤姆选择站在台下，看着台上的斯拉格霍恩和邓布利多。</p><p>“啊！看来人都到齐了 ！”斯拉格霍恩用一种相当戏剧性的强调开头。“我相信你们都知道今天的计划，对不对阿不思？”</p><p>“我也这么认为，”邓布利多点头，“我得说看到有这么多学生参与实在是出乎意料，或者说令人欣慰。”他转向台下的学生，当看到汤姆时，眼底闪过一丝惊讶：“里德尔先生，我没有想到你也打算加入。”</p><p>“哦，汤姆是我叫来的。我想如果学生很多的话也许会需要一个助理，现在看来真是相当有先见之明。”斯拉格霍恩向邓布利多解释道。“好了孩子们，到时间了，让邓布利多教授先给你们开讲吧。”</p><p>“和公告板上写的一样，我和霍拉斯发起这次决斗俱乐部是因为在前段时间，我们发现有太多的学生甚至连最基础的防御魔咒都无法熟练使用。你们都是五年级的学生，到了可以参加OWLs考试的程度，如果连护盾咒都使不出来，那也很难想象你们日后如果碰上了危险该如何保全自身。”</p><p>邓布利多在平台上打着转讲话。斯拉格霍恩很明显是想偷懒才会把他叫来，汤姆百无聊赖的想着，这些魔咒对他而言完全是睡着也能随手扔出来的程度，今年的五年级这么弱吗？</p><p>“里德尔学长，好久不见了？”</p><p>汤姆猛地一激灵。这个声音可以说是他最不想听到的。他慢慢扭过头，正对上波特的绿眼睛。</p><p>红线果然又出现了。</p><p>“……你好，波特先生。”</p><p>“叫我哈利就可以了，里德尔学长！”</p><p>“好吧，哈利，有什么事吗？”</p><p>“啊，没什么……就是感觉好长时间没见过学长了，觉得打声招呼比较礼貌。”波特有点羞涩的挠了挠头。汤姆差点忍不住当众翻白眼，他们俩很熟吗？“谢谢，不过我认为你现在还是把注意力放到邓布利多教授的授课上比较好。”</p><p>波特嘟起嘴来，汤姆不会承认这个动作其实很可爱。“教授说的我都会啦，听不听无所谓。”</p><p>“这么自信？”汤姆固然有同样的想法，但在人前不会表现出来，他一直都是那个聪明优秀、彬彬有礼、谦虚慎行的蛇院尖子生。波特到底是真的自信还是单纯的傻？</p><p>“我不差好吗？我在布斯巴顿得过决斗比赛冠军呢！”</p><p>很多时候因为波特的脱线，汤姆都忘了这家伙其实也有点本事。决斗冠军这件事那两个呆在蛇院的布斯巴顿学生提到过，波特本身的成绩也不差，也许是汤姆太小看他了。</p><p>“提高注意力，孩子们。”邓布利多的击掌让汤姆回过神来。“接下来我会和霍拉斯演示一下最常见的攻防咒语，昏昏倒地和盔甲护身，在示范完毕后大家可以自行组队，两人一组进行攻防练习。现在开始吧！”</p><p>对实战相当感兴趣的学生们迅速和自己的小伙伴搭档好开始互扔咒语。汤姆和两位教授一起游走在学生中间，及时指正学生的错误。慢慢的汤姆有些不耐烦，不仅因为这些无聊而重复的动作相当磨人，同时他还发现，有些女生在他来到自己附近的时候会故意出错，盼望他过去指导。她们真的以为汤姆看不出来吗？</p><p>布斯巴顿的几个则单独占了一块地儿。对于原本成绩优秀的他们而言，昏迷咒和铁甲咒这种基础类咒语早就不需要再练习了。留学生们互相投掷着高级咒语，真正进入战斗状态，完全认真对待着这场练习。汤姆眼角的余光能瞥到那边激烈的战况。渐渐的，他一边指导着其他学生，一边靠近布斯巴顿的方向，当汤姆到达边缘后，他在帮助一个学生摆正姿势的同时悄悄的打量着这群人的决斗练习。</p><p>到底是尖子生行列，战斗的水准已经颇为高超，但最吸引汤姆的还是波特。显然那个决斗冠军的称号不是浪得虚名，无论是反应速度还是咒语熟练度，波特都是佼佼者。也许和他魁地奇打得好有关，他总能在危急时刻灵活的避开攻击，铁甲咒一类的防护咒语力量也很强劲。汤姆已经对疯狂闪现的红绳见怪不怪，他只盯着那个人活力四射的身影，直到旁边的霍格沃茨学生怯怯的喊他，他才意识到自己走神了。</p><p>“不好意思，刚才我在想事情，继续学习吧，”汤姆转身继续指导学生。他又被波特分散注意力了，这可不是什么好事情。</p><p>正当他开始纠正学生的咒语读音问题时，身后传来了尖叫声。“小心！”汤姆能听到自己背后有东西划破空气迅速接近的声音，于是直接用了一个无声无杖的铁甲咒，然而和他想象的完全不一样，当攻击撞到护盾上时似乎并没有停止，而是向上冲去——</p><p>然后汤姆就被淋得浑身湿透了。</p><p>“哦，哦！天呐！我不是故意的！对不起！”波特的表情简直扭曲成了世界名画，惊恐万分的跑过来。其他学生都默默地退开了一步，汤姆站在原地一动不动，波特有些害怕的试探着开口：“里……里德尔学长？”</p><p>汤姆沉默着，过了一会儿才挥动魔杖让身体和衣服变干燥。</p><p>“清水如泉？认真的吗？”他竭尽全力压下自己的怒火，如果可以的话，汤姆现在真的很想冲波特丢个恶咒。冷静，冷静，他能听到邓布利多走过来的声音。“这里发生了什么吗？”</p><p>“教授！对……对不起！我刚才和同学练习决斗的时候用了一个清水如泉咒，正好击中了里德尔学长，然后就……就……”波特的声音越来越小，头都快埋进地里了。</p><p>邓布利多的眼睛里闪过诙谐的神色。“那可真是太糟糕了，幸好我们有魔法不是么？汤姆，你还是注意一下，不要着凉了。”</p><p>“是的，教授。”如果灵魂伴侣的意思就是碰到对方会倒大霉，汤姆一定要冲回今年年初诅咒举行仪式的自己。还有这偏爱格兰芬多的臭老头，也不是什么好东西！</p><p> </p><p>在那之后，汤姆简直可以说是躲着波特走。毕竟波特那头乱发相当有辨识度，汤姆只要远远的瞥见人群里的鸟窝头就会绕道。有时候他甚至可以把红线当成是某种预警系统，这也算是有点用吧，他自嘲。</p><p>圣诞节期间，汤姆和往年一样选择留校。今年留校的人更少，每个学院几乎只有一个人没回家，当然，布斯巴顿的学生也有回去的，剩余四个人留在霍格沃茨度过圣诞假期。</p><p>波特就是其中之一。</p><p>这让汤姆提起十二分的警惕，留校的人不多，这代表着大家会坐在一个桌子上吃饭，他很可能会和波特面对面。只有梅林知道他有多不想碰见波特。但汤姆也不好经常缺席，他基本上弄清楚了留校的学生每天的作息时间，饭点前赶着坐在靠前的位置，这样波特的座位就可能离自己远一点。</p><p>圣诞夜当晚，汤姆就餐完后向其他人告退，当他走向地窖时，听到后面有哒哒哒的脚步声。</p><p>“里德尔学长！里德尔学长！”</p><p>汤姆下意识的想溜，但他还是按住了自己。</p><p>“……波特，有什么事吗？”汤姆竭尽全力维持着礼貌的微笑。</p><p>“那……那个……”波特的脸莫名其妙的红了起来。“圣诞快乐，里德尔学长……”</p><p>只有这些话？汤姆挑了挑眉，冲对方示意。</p><p>“还……还有……”波特折腾了半天，终于从口袋里掏出一个墨绿色的小盒子。</p><p>“这个……是圣诞礼物。”</p><p>汤姆盯着波特手里的盒子，什么都没说。</p><p>他和波特有这么熟吗？</p><p>发现汤姆不说话，波特急急忙忙的解释：“我之前在大庭广众下让你出丑的事情一直都没有好好道歉，还有之前你送还我吊坠的事，这个礼物算是我的一点心意，拜托收下吧！”</p><p>“送还吊坠不过是物归原主，举手之劳，至于那件事，我并不在意。”</p><p>“那你为什么这段时间都躲着我？”</p><p>汤姆无话可说。这家伙是怎么注意到我躲他的？</p><p>“总之……我是真的很敬佩学长，也很感激学长，所以就想送你一个圣诞礼物。”波特还在不安的解释着。</p><p>“行了，我接受你的好意，不过你要搞清楚，我对你确实没有意见，这只是你想多了。”这种好意收下不会带来麻烦，汤姆不一定需要回礼，也不算欠波特人情。</p><p>见里德尔愿意收下礼物，波特露出了放下心来的表情。“那就好，那我先走了？学长再见！”</p><p>说完话，波特又像来时一样飞快的离去了。汤姆看着对方消失的地方，把礼物放进口袋，回到了宿舍。他躺倒在床上，慢慢的从口袋里摸出小盒子，把它举在眼前打量着。</p><p>说实话，汤姆真的很好奇自己为什么至今为止都没有对波特下手，要知道上一个干出如此令他恼火之事的人最起码三个星期出不了医疗翼。也许是因为波特是布斯巴顿的学生？汤姆想着。毕竟对其他学校的人下手风险太大了，还得不偿失，他宁可忍过这一学期，等学期末尾波特回法国去后，管它是灵魂伴侣还是丧门星都和汤姆无关了。</p><p>想到这里，汤姆又开始打量小盒子，不知道这个巨怪会给自己送点什么，该不会是黄金版巧克力蛙吧？</p><p>汤姆忍不住嗤笑自己的想象力，虽然心里还是不屑一顾，不过他的手还是不由自主的打开了礼盒的盖子。</p><p>里面并不是什么黄金巧克力蛙。事实上，一个精致的怀表出现在汤姆眼前。它看上去应该是银质的，表壳上雕刻着华丽的纹路，有点像是一条衔尾蛇，蛇眼处还镶嵌着两颗漂亮的绿宝石。汤姆打开表盖，里面的表盘设计比较简约实用，不过与一般钟表不同的是，这个怀表的指针上有三条银蛇，它们发出低低的嘶嘶声，紧紧盘踞在指针上。同样的，它们的眼睛也是极小的绿宝石。</p><p>相当斯莱特林的礼物。</p><p>不得不说，汤姆很喜欢它，这完全符合他的审美品位。并且当他随意的用蛇佬腔冲它说话时，他惊讶的发现，表盖上的衔尾蛇能给出回应。</p><p>汤姆猛地从床上坐起来。波特知道他是蛇佬腔？这不可能。就连霍格沃茨知道他会蛇佬腔的人也不多，并且都是蛇院内部的人（邓布利多除外）。可如果不是，波特为什么会送这样的礼物？</p><p>他又试着用蛇佬腔与衔尾蛇交流，发现它并不具有智慧，只是能在魔法驱动的情况下起到报时和一点备忘录的作用。波特是从哪得到这只怀表的？</p><p>冥思苦想得不到结果，汤姆只能盯着怀表发呆。直到他睡着时，他都能听得到怀表运作的嘀嗒声。</p><p> </p><p>“你好，哈利。”</p><p>波特差点跳起来，汤姆从背后按住他的肩膀。“我说话的声音有那么吓人吗？”</p><p>“不，不是，就是刚才在想事情，突然被人喊名字才会吓到，哈哈哈哈……”波特讪笑着。</p><p>汤姆不置可否，直接开门见山：“昨天你送我的礼物，我很喜欢。谢谢你。”</p><p>“啊哈哈哈，你喜欢就好……”见波特没打算继续说话，汤姆选择弄清楚礼物的问题。“不过我对于这个怀表的制造工艺十分有兴趣，请问能告诉我你是从哪里买到的吗？”</p><p>奇怪的是，波特的表情变得沮丧起来。“那真的太可惜了……那个怀表好像很久以前就被卖给了我爷爷，一直放在我家族的金库里，我也不知道它来自哪里……”他忐忑的观察着汤姆。“这很重要吗？”</p><p>很重要。能制作这种对蛇佬腔有反应的物品，制作者自身肯定会蛇佬腔，也许找到对方的话，他能得到自己身世的线索。但现在看来这条路算是断了，这么多年制作者说不定也不在人世。不过汤姆还是不死心的追问道：“你爷爷是干什么的？”</p><p>“哦，他啊，”波特的眼睛突然亮起来，“他发明了一种效果特别好的生发魔药，靠这个赚了超多钱！”</p><p>生发……汤姆嘴角略微抽搐了一下。波特爷爷的钱大部分恐怕都是从马尔福家赚来的。他和波特又闲聊了几句，随后就找个借口离开了。</p><p>看在怀表的份儿上，他可以假装忘了波特之前的不敬。不过也就仅限于此了。</p><p>不过命运可不喜欢汤姆的这种想法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>三月份的某一天，汤姆正好路过八楼，但当他路过有求必应屋的位置时，他又缓缓的倒了回来。</p><p>汤姆没有看错，当他站在有求必应屋大门的位置时，红线突然出现了。它从汤姆的小指上直直连进墙里，像是在指引他一样。</p><p>搞什么鬼？汤姆知道有求必应屋在没有人许愿的情况下是不会出现的，他刚才可没有想着波特，也没有三次走过这堵墙。难道波特在里面？他伸手摸着墙面。但红线怎么可能穿过有求必应屋的墙壁呢？</p><p>就在他抚摸墙壁的时候，一扇大门渐渐浮现出来，同时红线突然消失了。他试探着把小指伸到门缝附近，这回红线又出现了。莫非波特真的在这扇门后？汤姆不知道那家伙想在有求必应屋里做点什么，并且他个布斯巴顿的学生怎么知道霍格沃茨最深的秘密的？</p><p>尽管汤姆心里不是没有疑虑，但好奇心还是怂恿他慢慢推开了门。让他没想到的是，里面只是一个大大的卧室，看上去好像有个小孩子住在这里，墙纸是令人舒适的暖黄色，地板上铺着大大的绒毛地毯，还有一把漂亮的红天鹅绒扶手椅，墙上胡乱贴着各种魁地奇球队的海报，一旁还有一个书柜，上面的书籍好像是英语和法语混杂的。</p><p>但这些都不是重点。在房屋中间的大床上，一个浑身赤裸的波特正抱住被子蠕动着，汤姆能看到对方的小脸泛着不正常的红色，像是在发烧。</p><p>“怎么回事……”汤姆不自觉的向前走去，丝毫没有意识到身后的大门已经无声的关闭。“呜……”波特发出呜咽声，意识似乎已经不清醒了，汤姆走到他身边时也没用半点反应。有一种奇特的香味从波特身上散发出来，汤姆闻了闻，忍不住大骂出声。</p><p>“这个格兰芬多的纯血巨怪！”</p><p>汤姆的各个学科都很优秀，他一下子就辨认出来丽比朵的味道。这种植物生长在禁林里，是一种独特的魔药材料，春天的时候会在靠近水源的附近生长开花，这个时期的它会分泌出一种汁液，接触到汁液的动物不久后会进入发情期。</p><p>划重点：人类碰到也会有相同的效应。</p><p>波特是私自闯入了禁林吗？汤姆居然一点都不惊讶，毕竟历史上有太多格兰芬多的学生喜欢到禁林追求刺激了。他想离开把波特丢在这里，但是当握住门把手时，汤姆惊恐的发现，门打不开了。</p><p>他又试了试，发现门毫无反应，于是掏出魔杖念道：“阿拉霍洞开！”然而门依旧锁着。汤姆开始急躁起来，他扔出了所有自己认为有用的咒语，可是半点效果都没有，到最后，他恼火的去抓门把手疯狂的扳动，愤怒的踢了一脚门。</p><p>咣当的声响终于引起了床上那位的注意力。“谁……？谁在那里？！”波特惊恐的叫起来。</p><p>汤姆没好气的回答：“是我，汤姆里德尔！这门是怎么回事？！”</p><p>“里德尔？”波特坐起来，看到汤姆后满脸惊慌。“你为什么会在这里？”</p><p>“我自己都不知道为什么，这门就那么出现了，我因为好奇进来看一眼。只有梅林知道怎么回事。”汤姆没好气的又踹了一脚门。</p><p>“哦……哦……那你现在能先离开吗？我需要……一个人单独呆着……”</p><p>“难道你还没看出来吗？”汤姆转过头质问。“我正是因为打不开门才被困在这里！你到底许了什么愿？”</p><p>“许……许愿？”</p><p>“就……解释一下你怎么到这里的！”</p><p>波特迷茫的摇着头。“我……我今天回到城堡里后就莫名的发热……还有那种气味……我怕被别人碰到就想先到八楼的空教室躲一躲，但是它们门都锁着，然后这个房间就突然出现在我面前了……”</p><p>“那你在进入这个房间之前脑子里在想什么？”</p><p>“我……我……”波特皱着眉头，苦苦回忆着。“我记得好像是……我要躲起来，不能碰到别人，在我这个……发热好转之前不要出去。”</p><p>啊哈，汤姆大概能猜出为什么了。也许因为灵魂伴侣仪式的原因，有求必应屋默认汤姆对波特而言不算“别人”，至于出不去……难道他真的要等波特的发情期过去？</p><p>绝对不行。在一本少见的魔药书上汤姆读过关于丽比朵的信息，人类在碰过丽比朵的汁液后要么找一个对象发生关系，要么只能自己慢慢熬过两三天，时间因人而异。</p><p>他可不想和一个发情的波特被关在一起两三天！</p><p>给我一条通往密室的路。汤姆试图找出逻辑中的漏洞，但有求必应屋仍然毫无反应，不管汤姆尝试了多少次它都没有变化。</p><p>“呜嗯……”波特已经开始啜泣起来，香味也越来越浓郁，汤姆在这种气氛下变得逐渐不安，他能感觉到自己的身体在产生变化，可是却又无法自控。房间那边的波特已经烧的神志不清了，努力的抱着被子磨蹭，发出令人脸红的喘息声。</p><p>不行，再这样下去他也要发疯了。</p><p>“里德尔学长……好难受……”汤姆的眼皮猛地一跳，波特终于烧晕了么？“求求你……帮……帮帮……”波特的眉毛都皱在了一起，脚趾难受的蜷缩着。</p><p>“你真的知道你在说什么吗？”</p><p>“呜……拜……拜托……帮我……”</p><p>汤姆在原地站了很久，终于咬着牙来到了床边。</p><p>“等你醒了之后，最好别给我找麻烦。”</p><p>当然，他那凸起的裆部又是另一码事。</p><p> </p><p>（…………）</p><p> </p><p>……汤姆把自己第二次深深的埋入波特的体内后，两人都说不出话来，只是大口喘气着。</p><p>“对……对不起……里德尔学长……”尽管波特明显很难过也很委屈，但他还是选择了先开口道歉，“都是我的错……”</p><p>汤姆擦了擦额头的汗珠。“现在说这些也没用，事情已经发生了。”</p><p>波特突然坐起来，一脸认真的说：“我绝对不会因为这件事给你再造成麻烦的！我也不会缠着你！我会当这件事没发生过！”</p><p>汤姆哑口无言，他没想到没等他提起这个要求，波特自己就主动答应了。“你还挺大义凛然？”</p><p>“不是……只是我觉得，里德尔学长不是那种喜欢被纠缠的人。我……我……”波特不知道该怎么表达自己的意思，急得抓耳挠腮。</p><p>“好了好了，我知道你想表达什么。这只是一场意外，我们就当我们从来没有来过这个房间。”</p><p>“嗯嗯！”波特拼命点头表示同意。汤姆从床上起身，对身体施放了几个清洁咒之后开始穿衣，当他掏出内衬口袋里的怀表想知道现在几点的时候，表盖上的衔尾蛇突然嘶嘶的提醒汤姆之前设置的备忘录。</p><p>“该死。”汤姆咒骂道。已经很晚了，这个点汤姆本来应该去猫头鹰棚屋给部下寄信，恐怕现在学校的谷仓猫头鹰都出去觅食了。</p><p>他身后响起弱弱的声音。“你是要寄信吗？如果紧急的话我可以把我的海德薇借给你用。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>汤姆慢慢转过身，不敢确定的问道：“你刚才说什么？”</p><p>“你的怀表刚才不是提醒你需要寄信吗？真奇怪，我以前从来没发现它有这个功能。”</p><p>【……哈利，你听得懂我说的话吗？】汤姆试探着说。</p><p>“你说的是英文，我当然听得懂，我英语和法语都很好的。”</p><p>波特听得懂蛇佬腔，但是他说的还是英语。只能听懂不会说吗？汤姆又思考起波特刚才的话。</p><p>以前从来没发现这个功能……</p><p>“那……那个，”波特打断了他的思路，“我得早点回去了……太晚回去的话我的室友会担心的……”</p><p>“嗯，”汤姆点点头，“早点回去吧，不过可别被巡夜的教授抓到了。”</p><p>“不会的！”波特对自己施完清洁咒后急急忙忙的套上衣服，往门口跑去。在开门之前，他怯怯的回头看了汤姆一样，羞涩的说：“晚安，里德尔学长。”</p><p>“晚安。”随着大门砰的一声关上，汤姆静静的继续思考刚才的问题。看样子波特应该不是天生的蛇佬腔，最大的可能性是两人发生关系后才有这种转变。只能听懂蛇佬腔，但是说不出来……能力还不完整么？汤姆越来越好奇灵魂伴侣背后的秘密，波特能听懂蛇佬腔，是不是因为汤姆举行过仪式？肉体关系是必要的条件吗？如果汤姆没举行过仪式也和波特发生了关系，是否有一样的效果？严格来讲，抛开其他成见，汤姆还是很享受整个过程的，波特的身体和他迷之契合，不知道这是否也和灵魂伴侣有关。</p><p>虽然波特从他这里“偷去”蛇佬腔能力让他有一点恼火，但很明显，这背后的意义更加重要。</p><p>也许我该换一下看法……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你好，哈利。”</p><p>“哦！你……你好，里德尔学长。”</p><p>“别客气，叫我汤姆就可以了。你这一天过得的怎么样？”</p><p>波特很明显没想到汤姆还会和他说话，久久没回过神儿来。就是这样，汤姆心想，目前看来波特的价值还是比麻烦要大，考虑到他的能力和波特家族的一定地位，拉拢才是最好的选择。</p><p>他一反之前的风格，经常“无意的”碰到波特，指导波特的学习，互相交流魔法，偶尔进行决斗练习。波特居然能做到和他十比四赢的地步，已经非常惊人了。更进一步的是，汤姆甚至邀请过波特去霍格莫德品尝美食，这让斯莱特林甚至整个霍格沃茨的学生都吃惊不已。</p><p>当然，汤姆也借此得到了一些信息，比如说有一次他在波特面前用蛇佬腔低声说话时，波特露出了惊讶的表情并询问他在说什么。看来波特的蛇佬腔天赋有时间限制，这一点让汤姆莫名舒心，毕竟借着蛇佬腔，他可以掩盖很多秘密。</p><p> </p><p>短短的几个月内，波特已经把汤姆当成了最好的知己，汤姆的怀柔策略可以说是效果拔群。当学期结束的时候，波特依依不舍的向汤姆告别。</p><p>“以后我们有缘分的话一定会再见面的。”波特认真的看着汤姆的眼睛说道。</p><p>“一定。”汤姆回答。</p><p>波特盯着汤姆似乎还想说什么，但他的布斯巴顿同学已经催促起来，最后他只是深深的看了汤姆一眼，便转身离去。</p><p>汤姆看着远去的霍格沃茨特快列车，轻轻揉捏刚才被红线连接的那根手指，心里默念着。</p><p>我们当然会再见面的。</p><p>我们之间还远远没有结束。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我真的好喜欢用排比句……然而用排比句的下场就是想不出合适的用词就会无限卡文……汤姆做梦那一段想破脑袋也就憋出那么点……<br/>感觉自己句式超级多重复……大白话流水账……靠我到最后都不知道自己写了点什么……完全莫得逻辑瞎几把写……什么恶俗剧情艹<br/>肉是没有的，绝对不可能的，我肾虚，后续也莫得，本来只是点梗的短打，再写下去就成中长篇了，我这辣鸡笔力可hold不住<br/>（其实我本来只打算写到汤姆做梦那一段，但是在那里卡了不知道该怎么结尾，干脆搞个有求必应屋的肉梗急刹车得了，让读者自己去想象后续，不过思考半天感觉这样毫无逻辑，还是稍微补充完整一点比较好，然后又噼里啪啦写了一堆）（其实还是毫无逻辑）（怎么看都像变相ABO）（本来我是打算让哈利被下春药的）（过于恶俗想了很久枪毙掉了）<br/>艹再也不敢搞点梗了，先把我的坑和已有的脑洞填完再说</p><p>（by the way哈利你不要以为把汤姆淋湿是让他出丑，女同学们看到湿身的汤姆眼睛都直了）（不是）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>